The Call of Go
by warriorseadra
Summary: The world of Go doesn't just revolve around Hikaru. Other talented players also exist hidden in the dark. Hitsuji Souma has his reasons for shunning the light.
1. Chapter 1

_The Call of Go_

Chapter 1

By: Warrior Seadra

* * *

"So-sorry." he apologizes, offering his hand to help her off the ground.

"Don't worry, I'm the one who wasn't paying attention." She smiles, accepting his help. "Here, you dropped this."

"Th-thanks. Say, if you're not in any hurry... can I apologize by treating you to dinner?"

"That's alr-" her stomach growls, denying her reply.

…..

"My name is Souma, Hitsuji1." He bows from across the table. A smile hints at the edge of his lips as he lifts his head

"I am Nase, Ayumi." With resignation in her eyes, Nase bows in return, lowering herself more than Hitsuji did. "Sorry for troubling you."

"Don't worry about it." Hitsuji waves a hand. "But it's pretty late, did your cram classes just end?"

"Oh, no." Nase grins, shaking her head. "I was just playing _Go__2_."

A french fry falls from Hitsuji's right hand. He absentmindedly brings the fingers to his mouth and takes a few bites into the air.

"You know, that game where you place stones and build territory." Nase explains, holding a coin between her index and middle fingers. With a snap of her wrist, 'pa-chi,' she sets the coin on the table. She breaths deeply, relishing its ring.

"No, sorry," Hitsuji apologizes, returning to his senses. "Just that... I'm surprised. Most players are seniors."

"Watching them was what got me interested. Do you play?"

"My father taught me when I was younger, but I'm no good..." Hitsuji bites his lip, glancing slightly off to the side. "I could never beat him or his friends."

Hitsuji laughs and shrugs his shoulders. "Do you attend school near here?"

They finish their meals, but continue talking.

"Then Waya an- oh no, it's late." Nase gasps at her phone's angry interruption. She looks at the screen and pales. "It's my mom. Sorry, I really need to answer this. Hey mo..."

Hitsuji nods his head, then looks away. From his phone, he reads, '21:37, maybe I kept her longer than I should have...'

"I'm really sorry, but I need to get going." Nase apologizes to Hitsuji as she stands.

"No, no, it's my fault for keeping you so long." Hitsuji lowers his head in apology. He stands and follows Nase out the door. "Nase-san, can I see you again tomorrow?"

"Sorry, my _insei_ classes are on Sunday. How about Monday, after school? Here..."

…..

"I'm home," Hitsuji announces, opening the door to a dark apartment. Hitsuji leaves his shoes at the entrance and walks into the living room. Looking at the clock, he thinks aloud. "22:17, mom won't be back for at least half an hour... Hey dad, you'll never guess what happened!"

Hitsuji walks to the back of the apartment where his father's memorial tablet rest on an altar. He kneels before the picture and closes his eyes. Bringing his hands together, Hitsuji gives a moment of silence.

Hitsuji opens his eyes and grins. "I met this girl, Nase Ayumi. You'll never guess, but she's an _insei_. She trying to become a professional _Go_ player. Strange, neh? She's trying to walk the same path you did."

Hitsuji's joyful expression sullens as he continues speaking to his father.

"Funny, really. Of all games, it's _Go_." With an expression of disgust, Hitsuji strikes towards the floor with his fist, stopping centimeters above the ground.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Not like I'm actually going to play." Hitsuji looks to his right hand, clicking his tongue "Tch, get this, we're hanging out on Monday."

…..

"Somewhere around here." Hitsuji grumbles, staggering his way threw the crowded sidewalk. Reaching a small clearing, Hitsuji elevates onto his toes, and strains his neck towards the sky. He drops down onto his feet and runs the fingers of his right hand threw his hair. Exhaling, Hitsuji notices a footbridge. "Idiot..."

From atop of the bridge, Hitsuji spots Nase leaning against a wall on the opposing side of the road he was searching in. With a small smile, he struggles down the stairs to greet the girl.

"Hey," Nase greets Hitsuji. "I was afraid we wouldn't find each other."

"This time of day is the worst." Hitsuji breaths, shaking his head, "Do you know where we can escape the crowds?"

"Let's play _go_." Nase grins. "I saw a salon on the way here."

"Well... It's better than standing around here." Hitsuji drops his head.

"Oh, come on." Nase laughs, leading the way. "The customers are usually really nice. Kids our age sometimes appear too."

"Define sometimes." Hitsuji grumbles.

"Ok, yeah." Nase brushes her hair over her ear. "They're more like adult play grounds."

…..

A bell rings at the opening of the door.

"Welcome," the owner greets Hitsuji and Nase. "It's 1000 yen a person."

"Sorry," Hitsuji waves his hands, "I'm just watching."

"You're not playing?" Nase turns to Hitsuji while passing her fee to the owner. "I wanted to see your strength."

"There's no way you'd be satisfied playing me." Hitsuji grins, apologetically raising his hand. "Besides, everyone else wants to play you."

Hitsuji watches Nase accept an invitation from someone old enough to be a grandparent. They _nigiri _and determine Nase goes first.

"Please." The two bow, giving the customary greeting to start the game.

'Pachi,' The first stone Nase places on the _goban__3_ rings.

'Pachi,' her opponent responds.

…..

Hitsuji breaths deeply, placing a hand over his eyes.

"They just can't get enough of her." Hitsuji muses to himself. "No doubt about it, Nase-san is the strongest person here."

Hitsuji exhales and places his right palm over his face. From his palm, Hitsuji glances at Nase's game over her shoulder. He watches her place a stone and walks away.

…..

"Thank you for the game." Ayumi bows to her opponent. She excitedly turns around to face Souma and gasps. Her eyes widen and her smile shrinks as she stares at the empty space.

"Souma... -kun?" She asks, tentatively.

"Sorry Nase-san," Souma's voice responds as a bottled green tea is held out from behind. "I got some tea to help you relax your nerves."

"Thanks," Ayumi accepts the bottle, turning around. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Souma responds clinging his bottle of green tea with her's.

"Last time I went to _go _salon with someone," Ayumi says between sips of her tea, "he ran away after watching one game."

"How rude," Souma furrows his eyebrows. "thinking I was going to run away. I'm insulted."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ayumi grins, leaning back with her chin tucked down.

"Well..." Souma pauses to look at the ceiling, feigning deep thought. "if you're being sincere, I could accept your apology. But you have to be sincere."

"Sincere, how?"

Souma leans closer to Ayumi and whispers. "Make your next game a draw."

Ayumi grins, scanning the salon's patronizers for her next opponent.

…..

"I'm home!" Hitsuji announces, stepping threw the apartment's door. Taking off his shoes, he notices a pair of _geta__4_and cringes his nose.

"Great." he mutters threw clenched teeth. He takes a deep breath and steps into the living room.

"Hitsuji!" Hitsuji's grandfather's voice energetically cries out.

"Hello grandfather," Hitsuji bows respectfully, keeping his face free from expression. "I'm glad to see you are doing well."

"Ah, Hitsuji," His grandfather chastises, standing from the sofa to ruffle Hitsuji's hair, "how many times do I have to tell you? You don't have to be so formal with me. Anyway, greet your mother in the kitchen and then tell me about your day over a game. Keiko already brought the board out."

"Of course. I'll get us some tea as well."

Hitsuji enters the kitchen and let's his face sag. "You didn't warn me grandfather was coming to visit." he quietly groans.

"You know you grandfather. He likes coming whenever he pleases." Hitsuji's mother hushes her son. "Here, I already prepared tea and cake. Now be a good boy and play a few games with him."

"Yeah, yeah." Hitsuji draws out his response, leaving the kitchen. Balancing the tea and cake, Hitsuji reenters the living room wearing a pleasant smile.

He sets the cake on the table and then pours the tea into a pair of cups. He passes one to his grandfather. Hitsuji draws a chair and asks, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, thank you."

"You can go first." Hitsuji defers the bowl of black stones to his grandfather.

"What a polite grandson." Hitsuji's grandfather chuckles accepting the bowl. "You definitely got that from your mother."

"Please." The two greet each other.

'Pachi,' the _goban_ rings from the black stone Hitsuji's grandfather plays.

The smooth stones rub against Hitsuji's fingers as he selects one from the bowl. From the bowl, he raises his left hand and 'pachi,' places a stone on the _goban_. He takes a long sip of tea and exhales his held breath.

'Pachi,' his grandfather responds.

'Pachi.'

'Pachi.' "How are your classes going?" Hitsuji's grandfather asks.

'Pachi.' "They're really easy." Hitsuji responds, taking a small glance away from the board towards his grandfather. "I have, 'pachi' exams coming up, but I'm not worried."

Hitsuji's grandfather laughs. "Shou always, 'pachi,' responded claiming school wouldn't matter once he, 'pachi,' became pro."

"Mother would ground, 'pachi, me if I ever said that."

"She's, 'pachi,' much stricter than, your grandmother. That's, 'pachi,' for sure."

'Pachi.'

"Who was that, girl you were with earlier, 'pachi,' Hitsuji?"

Hitsuji takes a long sip of tea, emptying his cup, and responds, "What girl? Grandfather, you must be confused."

"Gyahaha." Hitsuji's grandfather laughs. "Your father said the same thing when he started seeing Keiko."

"What was that?" Hitsuji's mother asks, entering the living room with a tray.

"Keiko." Hitsuji's grandfather smiles, "I was recalling the time you and Shou started see each other."

"Oh, that man." Hitsuji's mother sighs, refilling the tea. "Our first date and he takes me to a _Go_ salon. That game was the world to him."

"Oh right," Hitsuji's grandfather's face lights up. 'Pachi,' I almost forgot about this one."

Hitsuji places his refilled cup on the table and, 'pachi.'

…..

"Finally." Hitsuji sighs, dropping back onto the sofa. He holds up his left hand and stares at it. "He's gone."

"You know your grandfather only wants to see you, Hitsuji." Hitsuji's mother sooths her son.

"Yeah, but I hate playing _Go_. And that's all everyone wants to play when they visit." Hitsuji glares off to the side, running his hand threw his hair. "Serious games make me throw up."

"Really, then why did you visit that _Go_ salon?"

Hitsuji jolts into sitting up, looses balance, and falls off the sofa.

"Your grandfather mentioned that he saw you and a girl enter a _Go _salon." Hitsuji's mother pauses to sip some tea. "Who was she?"

"Na-Nase-san is just a friend who likes playing _Go_." Hitsuji mumbles, looking at the floor. "But the people she was playing against were weak, so I couldn't really tell how strong she is. Although, I don't think it's enough to become a pro..."

"When are you going to introduce us?"

"In-introduce?" Hitsuji blushes, looking at his mother in fear.

"It must be love at first sight." Hitsuji's mother sighs as though remembering a memory of long ago.

"Wha-what? N-No!" Hitsuji stutters, trying to back away. "It hasn't gone that far yet."

"Yet?" Hitsuji's mother questions, exaggerating her surprise. With a hand on her cheek, she shakes her head saying, "Oh my. Shou-chan, our little Hitsuji is growing up."

* * *

footnotes

1In Japan, they introduce themselves with the family name first.

2A board game played by two players on a 19x19 grid. Each side places stones in attempts to build territory or surround the other player's stones to take prisoner.

3Go board, a 19 x 19 grid where black and white stones are placed.

4Form of Japanese footwear. Those wooden sandals.

* * *

A/N: Hey, I'm just doing a re-write. I hope you all enjoy the complete version of this story


	2. Chapter 2

_The Call of Go_

Chapter 2

By: Warrior Seadra

* * *

"My friends told me there's a good _Go_ salon around this neighborhood." Nase spreads her arms as far as she can, saying, "The quality of the players is suppose to be this much higher than the other places we've visited."

"That's all?" Hitsuji raises an eyebrow. He opens his arms beyond Nase's and asks, "Wouldn't something like this be better?"

"Oh hush," Nase pouts, lowering her arms. She grins, beginning to hop slightly. "Anyway, they told me the owner is really strong too. Maybe even pro level."

…..

"Hey kid," A store keeper taps Hitsuji's shoulder. "you going to pay?"

"For what?" Hitsuji narrows his gaze. "I'm just watching."

"Sorry. This store don't work that way. It's pay, or leave."

"I'm just watching my friend play, and I payed her fee." Hitsuji links his fingers together. "Can't you let it slide?"

"Maybe." The owner smirks, "But first, your friend. She's an _insei_, right?"

"Yeah." Hitsuji hesitantly responds, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Thought so, she's just too strong. Anyway, I'll cut you a deal. If you beat me, I'll let you two come how ever often you want, free of charge. Loose, you pay me double."

Hitsuji's eyes widen upon hearing the word free. 'They're strong here. Nase-san will want to return. That could be expensive though and ever since dad died... Mom's been working really hard to support me... I... need to pull my weight too... So I should... but still... I just... have... to play.'

Hitsuji looks over to Nase. The concentration she displays sends a chill down his spine. In the other _Go_ salons they visited, she never concentrated so hard.

"Fine." Hitsuji closes his eyes, lowering his head.

"Perfect." The owner's grin widens.

'I'll just make this quick.' Hitsuji tells himself.

Hitsuji follows the owner to a _goban _near the window.

They seat themselves and the owner says, "Now, this'll be an even game. Got that? But, I'll let you go first."

"Great, thanks."

""Please."" The two say the customary match greeting.

_Tokin,_ Hitsuji places his stone on the board. Taking a breath, he places his right hand back by his side.

_Pachi, _the owner responds.

_Tokin, pachi, tokin, pachi, _the two play their hands.

'He's strong.' Hitsuji concludes. 'Stronger than Nase, but not enough to be a pro.'

_Tokin, pachi, tokin, pachi._

'He's trying to take my stones in the upper right. From there, he'll move threw the middle and connect with his on the bottom left. But not if...'

_Tokin, pachi, tokin, pachi._

_ Tokin_, 'the game should now enter _yose,_ its final stage.'

"Gahhh!" The owner slaps his forehead. "I give, I give. It was last move, really. Made me think I was winnin, then ya pull that. Well, a deal's a deal. Feel free to come by anytime. But I gotta know, why don't you play?"

"Bad memories." Hitsuji mumbles, hunched over on his seat. He holds a hand over his mouth while he bows. Excusing himself, Hitsuji rushes to the bathroom.

…..

"Thanks." Nase absentmindedly responds, taking a tea cup from Hitsuji's hand. She takes a quick sip and completely focuses her attention on her triple game.

Hitsuji swallows the tea in his mouth as he watches Nase place the cup of tea onto the table. From the tea cup, Hitsuji directs his gaze onto the empty tea plate before him.

…..

"Hey dad, mom's getting food for tomorrow," Hitsuji speaks to his father's memorial. "Nase-san and I went to another _Go_ salon today. It was probably the strongest place we visited ever since we met last month. Even the owner was strong. He wasn't pro level, but close. You know, ever since you died, mom's been working really hard to support me. That's why I did it...

"I hate playing _Go_," Hitsuji shouts. "but I also have my responsibilities! I'm not the type of person who'll put himself before others! I hate this game and I hate you! It's you're fault! This is all your fault!

Hitsuji looks to the ground as warm tears roll across his face. "_Go, Go, Go;_ that's all you left me and the only thing everyone wants. So why? Why is it I'm content watching Nase-san play _Go_? Forget it, I'll figure this out myself. It's not like you ever helped me with anything."

…..

"Hey, Nase-san," Ayumi hears Xiao Lan call out to her before an arm gets wrapped around her shoulders.

"Xiao Lan-san," Ayumi greets her _insei_ classmate.

"So, was that him the other day?" Xiao Lan asks, bouncing within her knees. "Was that your boyfriend?"

"I-I told you already!" Ayumi franticly waves her hands. "Souma-kun isn't my boyfriend."

"Really?" Xiao Lan tilts her head to the side. "But you took his tea right from his hands and drank it."

"That was his cup?" Ayumi feels her face burn as she attempts to recall the event.

Xiao Lan laughs, pulling Ayumi's arm. "Come on, tell me what happened over a game."

"Xi-Xiao Lan!" Ayumi cries as her friend drags to a _goban_.

…..

"You've gotten stronger." Xiao Lan comments, surrendering the match.

"You think?" Ayumi grins. She flexes her arm, and squeezes the muscle with her free hand.

"That game really shows progress from last month." Takashi-sensei comments. "Nase-san, have you begun tutoring under a pro?"

"No, just has a new boyfriend." a fellow _insei_ remarks.

"I do not have a boyfriend!"

"It still isn't official?" an _insei _asks.

"I think I saw him. Does he wear a really old, beat up jacket?"

"A blue and white one with a black sheep on it's back, right?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Then, I think I've seen him too."

"He must be quite the _Go_ player to have helped you improve this fast." Takashi-sensei smiles. "Is he a pro?"

"Actually," Ayumi pauses, furrowing her eye brows. "we've never played against each other., He says he's really bad, though."

"Really" Xiao Lan tilts her head. "But he defeated that bald owner really fast."

"Hitsuji beat him?" Ayumi turns to Xiao Lan in disbelief. "When, how?"

"During the middle of your triple game. It was really fast, barely a few minutes at most." Xiao Lan lifts her eyes struggling to remember. "Then he ran off looking really sick."

"Why were you watching spying on them?" An _insei_ asks.

"N-no, no, no, I wasn't spying!" Xiao Lan franticly waves her hands in denial. "I was just walking by and happened to see Nase-san's boyfriend..."

"Hitsuji isn't my boyfriend!"

"_nigiri _with the owner. I've played him before and he's strong. Well, that guy... Souma-san's confidence ticked me off, so I wanted to see him get crushed. It was only afterwards that I saw Nase-san.

"Hitsuji?" Xiao Lan fakes a confused face. Winking, she holds out her thumb1. "What happened to calling him Souma-kun,2 Miss. Single?"

…..

"Hitsuji," Hitsuji's mother calls threw the door. "Hitsuji, you're grandfather is here. Come out and greet him."

Hitsuji, lying on his bed, looks too the door and pleasantly responds, "Coming."

With a sigh he sits up and holds out his left palm. Using a finger from his right hand, he writes 'uneasy' and swallows3 it three times to calm himself.

Hitsuji stands and looks at the recordings of games his father played scattered across his bed. "Why, why am I studying _kifu_?"

With a final glance to his right hand, Hitsuji opens his bedroom door.

"Grandfather, grandmother," Hitsuji greets, shutting his bedroom door. He steps into the living room and bows, "I'm glad to see you are well."

"Ah, Hitsuji." His grandfather ruffles Hitsuji's hair. "If only Shou had had your mannerisms."

"I don't know." Hitsuji's grandmother grabs Hitsuji's hand. "A little immaturity is cute. Shou's charm dropped whenever he acted polite."

"Grandfather." Hitsuji smiles, gesturing to the _goban_, "would you like to play the first game."

Hitsuji's grandfather ruffles Hitsuji's hair. "I'm not so sure kaa-san.4 Hitsuji's charm might just lie in his politeness."

"Please, father's board is ready. I will get the tea."

Hitsuji set's the tea upon an adjacent coffee table and sits on the chair opposing the aged _goban_. He turns, joining his grandfather to face his father's memorial. Finishing a silent prayer, Hitsuji directs his attention to the _goban_.

"Please." Hitsuji and his grandfather say as the door bell rings.

'Pachi,' Hitsuji's grandfather ignores the interruption, placing the first stone.

'Pachi,' Hitsuji responds and replaces his left hand into his bowl of stones. The jagged edges cut along his fingers, distracting him from his tribulate stomach.

"Its started." Hitsuji hears someone comment as his grandfather plays a hand.

…..

"I resign." Hitsuji's grandfather bows his head. The elder turns to his son's memorial, bows, and rises from the chair.

"I'll play next." Hitsuji's oldest uncle seats himself. He gives a silent prayer to the memorial and turns to Hitsuji. "Go easy on me Hitsuji-chan."

"Please" the two bow.

'Pachi' Hitsuji's uncle plays the first hand.

'Pachi' Hitsuji responds.

'Pachi' "It's surprising," a side conversation begins. 'Pachi' "You'd think Hitsuji would play 'pachi' black."

"That's just 'pachi' his charm. Even though he's 'pachi' head of the house, he allows the guest to 'pachi' first."

'Pachi'

"He really honors 'pachi' his family."

'Pachi'

"And his father."

"Every year we play, it's the same thing."

"Yes, Hitsuji, before his father, plays each of us in turn."

"Never stopping for a break, not even once."

"He only speaks again once he finishes."

"Shou and Keiko should be proud."

'Pachi'

…..

"Hitsuji, visitor." Hitsuji's grandmother calls from the entrance, leading someone inside.

"Coming?" Hitsuji pleasantly calls out, furrowing his eyebrows. He quickly makes his way threw the room.

Hitsuji's relatives begin whispering amongst themselves upon seeing the guest.

"Na-Nase-san." Hitsuji is taken aback upon seeing Nase at the entrance.

"Go-good afternoon, So-Souma-kun." Nase murmurs, hesitantly giving a low, formal bow.

"Ah," Hitsuji remembers his manners. He walks up to Nase and turns to face his relative. "Everyone, this is Nase, Ayumi-san."

In response, Nase bows to Hitsuji's relatives. A few of Hitsuji's cousins whistle in response, much to Hitsuji's discomfort.

"Nase-san," Hitsuji swallows, turning to Nase. "These are my relatives. Come."

Hitsuji leads Nase to the _goban_ before his father.

"This... is my father."

Hitsuji seats himself before the _goban_ and gestures Nase to the seat before him. "Please."

"Oh," Nase mouths the word, seating herself across Hitsuji. She gives a prayer and turns her attention to Hitsuji. Uneasily, she looks upon the _goban_.

"You can go first." Hitsuji passes the black stones

"Please." The two say.

'Pachi' Nase opens the game with a weak hand.

Hitsuji looks to Nase with down cast eyes and 'pachi,' he responds with an aggressive hand.

'Pachi'

'Pachi'

'Pachi'

'Pachi'

Nase pauses to examines the board. She glances up to Hitsuji and look back down. 'Pachi,' with a proper hand, she resumes attacking Hitsuji's stones.

"She's strong." A relative comments.

'Pachi' "Mmm, I think Hitsuji 'pachi' is still a head."

"He is. 'Pachi' but 'pachi' not by much."

"Meh, Hitsuji's been 'pachi' playing for hours. 'Pachi' we can't blame 'pachi' him if he gets 'pachi' tired."

'Pachi'

'Pachi'

Hitsuji draws a stone and stops, hesitantly holding his left hand over the _goban_. With his hand trembling over the board, he searches the rows and columns for a hand. He studies all the areas except the one below his fingers.

"I resign." Nase announces.

Hitsuji exhales, placing his stone back into its bowl. He cleans his stones off the board, turns to his father, and rises, stepping away from the _goban_.

With a bow, Histuji excuses himself from the living room and enters the kitchen.

Hitsuji opens the refrigerator, and leaning on its frame, hidden by the door, breaths deeply.

He feels a hand on his shoulder as Ayumi's voice runs threw his ears. "Hitsuji?"

"Ayumi..." Hitsuji turns to the girl, avoiding eye contact. Slowly, he continues. "Please... stay for as long as you can... Please..."

Ayumi gently squeezes Hitusji's shoulder and exits the kitchen.

…..

"Thank you for coming this year." Hitsuji bows to his grandfather and grandmother. They shut the door as they leaving. As the door shuts, Hitsuji makes eye contact with his mother. With a glance to Ayumi, he steps outside and allows the cool air to wash over him. Gripping the railing, he looks at the city before.

He hears Ayumi open the door and step outside. "Hitsuji." She whispers, shutting the door.

"Hey," Hitsuji turns to Ayumi, not releasing his grip on the railing. His face face long and tired.

"Hitsuji..."

"Every year, it's the same thing. All for the memory of my dad, I have to play game after game...

Hitsuji tightens his grip on the railing.

"It's true, you know. About my dad."

Ayumi shakes her head, her lips tremble as she smiles. "What about you, do you hate _Go_? Do you hate... me? You avoided so many hands that game..."

Hitusji turns back to the city, leaning on the railing with his arms. "I... I like watching you play. Really, I do. But you saw, I- I... When I play, I'm just... and well..."

Hitsuji sighs, closing his eyes and straighting his posture. He looks off into the night sky, continuing, "I just... I don't know. About myself, what playing means to me. I don't know anymore."

Feeling a warm hand on his arm, Hitsuji turns to face Ayumi.

…..

Hitsuji sighs as he steps into his house, shutting the door behind him.

"Was that your girlfriend?" His mother asks as he steps into the living room.

"Ayumi... I just walked her home." Hitsuji sighs, collapsing on the seat next to his mother. He looks to the side and notices his mother had already returned his father's _goban_ and memorial to their rightful places. "Sorry, she didn't tell me she was coming to visit. She's always busy with her _insei_ classes on Sunday."

"She's a sweet girl." Hitsuji's mother strokes his hair. "I'm glad I finally got to meet her."

Hitsuji turns to his mother and rises. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hitsuji."

* * *

foot notes

1Hold out your thumb in conversation, means your talking about someone's boyfriend. Pinkie means girlfriend.

2Using first names is a sign of intimacy.

3A method for dealing with nervousness

4Wife, husbands and wives in japan call each other husband and wife as a form of endearment.

* * *

A/N: Well, chapter two, I hope you all like it. Although romance is a part of this story, it isn't an important part of this story. The romance just happens, mostly off screen, but I'm trying to show the stages it developed threw on screen. I'm also trying to show Hitsuji's relationship with his family, specically his father, grandfather, and mother. Let me know what you think and criticism is always welcome. Thank you


	3. Chapter 3

_The Call of Go_

Chapter 3

By: Warrior Seadra

* * *

"You tried to expand too fast over here." Hitsuji circles the mid, right section of the _goban_. "Instead, you should have placed a stone here and then progressed diagonally."

"You think so?" Ayumi tilts her head. "But for my plan, I was trying to go around and surround, like this."

"That's a good plan, but your formation was lacking the foundation." Hitsuji comments, ignoring the side comments of various observers.

"You mean over here?" Ayumi outlines the upper right part of the board.

"Yes."

"I was too defensive in this area. I should have played this hand like this and then..."

Hitsuji smiles as he watches Ayumi immerse herself within her recreated game.

"What?" Ayumi asks, noticing Hitsuji's gaze.

Hitsuji takes a stone with his left hand and 'pachi.'

Ayumi jumps in her seat upon seeing the stone's placement.

"W-wa-wait, if you do that then..." Ayumi shakes her head. "But if I- no that won't, but if... Yes-no, no, no. Wait... Hitsuji!"

Hitsuji, along with various other voices, laugh seeing Ayumi fluster herself. He takes an opposing stone and places it on the board.

"Ok, I see it now." Ayumi breaths in relief as she leans towards the _goban_. She lifts her chin and glares into Hitsuji's eyes. "You're horrible."

Hitsuji grins, "Thank you."

He glances to the various people who had gathered to watch Ayumi's recreated game and they leave. Many break off and begin discussing their previous games.

Ayumi stands and glances over her shoulders. "How annoying. They never give us any space."

Hitsuji approaches Ayumi and brushes hair away from her ear. He leans closer to her and whispers.

Ayumi's eyes sparkle as she clasps her hands together. "Really?" she gasps.

Hitsuji smiles in assurance as he sits down on his chair.

"But before then," Ayumi attempts to suppress a grin. "Any suggestions for today's warm up?"

"A triple game, each ending in a tie."

"Ok!" Ayumi winks.

Hitsuji reaches for his tea as he watches Ayumi find three opponents within the _Go _salon.

…..

"I almost had him that time." Ayumi groans to Hitsuji as they leave the _Go _salon. "So close, I was so close. Do you think I should have attacked him from the lower right, or threw the middle?"

"Actually, you didn't make any mistakes. The owner just out read you."

"So, I was playing straight into his hand? From when?"

"It was..." Hitsuji bites his lips, "around... the thirty-seventh hand. When you expanded into the center of the board."

"Bu-but..." Ayumi stutters, "that was barely five minutes into the game."

"You need to be more careful. If something looks tempting, at some point in the game it'll reveal itself to be a..." Hitsuji pauses. He gazes at the sidewalk, lost in thought.

"Hitsuji?"

"That's what he always said to me..."

"Hitsuji," Ayumi takes Hitsuji's hand "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to remind yo-"

"It's alright," Hitsuji cuts Ayumi off. "I'm just surprised. All those years ago, I swore I'd never be anything like him and now... now I'm quoting him. Sorry, I'm probably being weird right now."

"Come on," Ayumi pulls Hitsuji by the hand. "let's get going."

"Ayumi," Hitsuji says as he's being dragged along. "you'll beat him soon."

…..

"Something good must have happened." Xiao Lan sneaks up on Ayumi, grabbing a hold of her shoulders. "Spill, what did you two do?"

Ayumi faces her friend and the smile on her face blossoms into a full grin. "Yesterday," she whispers.

"Yes?"

"For a while, I've been wanting for Hitsuji to pick me up from school-"

"What, is he dense? You two have been official for almost a month now."

"Well, he is some, but his classes let out late. Anyway, he was let out early, so he decided to surprise me. Out of no where, he jumps me from behind."

"Really?" Xiao Lan tilts her head.

"Yeah, and then he ran away. Some guys thought he was attacking me, so they rushed him. After Hitsuji takes off, my phone starts to ring. He calls, asking me to call the boys chasing him and tell them to stop. And he's laughing the whole time. Anyway, long story short, he loops around the block, comes back to me, and introduces himself to everyone."

"That sounds really embarrassing, Nase-san." An _insei _comments.

"You have no idea." Ayumi drops her forehead into her hand. Ayumi frowns for a moment and then looks up. Various _insei_ classmates surround her in eager anticipation.

"What happened afterwards?" Xiao Lan asks. "That can't be the reason your so happy."

"It isn't." Ayumi shakes her head. "That was just too embarrassing, it slipped out. Instead, I finally beat him."

"Hitsuji?"

"No, the owner."

"That bald guy?" Xiao Lan sighs in disappointment. "That's all..."

"Nope, Hitsuji's coming to meet me here after practice today. We're celebrating."

"Wait," Xiao Lan's eyes sparkle. "That means I'll finally get to meet him, right? I've been wanting to play him ever since he beat that baldy of an owner. Nase-san, you've got to introduce us."

"Sorry, Xiao Lan-san," Ayumi brings her hands together. "Hitsuji doesn't actually play _Go_. In all our time together, I've only played him once...

Ayumi glances to the side, "and even then, it was because of an obligation."

"What a waste." Xiao Lan sighs. "Fine then, you'll just have to play me until I'm satisfied today."

Xiao Lan takes Ayumi's hand and drags her to a _goban_.

"Wait! Xiao Lan!"

…..

Hitsuji walks threw a pair of automated doors and enters the _Go_ institute lobby. He notices a fish tank and smiles. "Wow, that thing's still here?"

He steps closer and looks into the tank. "They even have the same fake fish."

Hitsuji winces, and clasps his stomach feeling it churn. With his other hand, he holds his nose.

"Air." Hitsuji mumbles, looking for an open window. Spotting one in the adjacent room, he sets off with brisk strides.

Calmed, Hitsuji turns from the window and leans on the wall. He looks up from the ground and finds himself surrounded by _goban_.

"I should have just waited outside... Maybe I'll go read some _manga__1_ or-" Hitsuji stops, his eyes wide open. "Him..."

Hitsuji clenches his right hand as his eyes narrow into a glare. Swallowing, he steps toward an elder.

The elder, feeling Hitsuji's gaze, turns from the game he's observing. "You want something, kid?"

"Pl-please," Hitsuji speaks with a demanding voice, trembling as he gestures to a _goban_. "a game."

"You got some nerve." The elder sneers. "Fine, let's play."

They seat themselves and _nigiri_.

"I'm first, then." Hitsuji breaths, feeling his stomach turn. With his right hand, he picks a stone from his bowl.

_Tokin_, the _goban_ rings from Hitsuji's stone.

Taken aback, the elder raises an eyebrow. "Hmm, what a troublesome match."

"Excuse me?" Hitsuji looks up, his eyes radiating pressure.

"No, nothing. You've got sharp eyes there." _Pachi_

_Tokin, pachi, tokin, pachi._

'I have to be careful. He is the _Tengan__2__.' _ Hitsuji tells himself. 'But, why, why am I playing this game?'

_Tokin, pachi, tokin, pachi._

'If I attack there, then he'll do this. From there... No, instead I should...'

_Tokin, pachi, tokin, pachi._

Hitsuji suppresses his grin, 'Got him.'

_Tokin, pachi, tokin, pachi._

"That's a nice trap there, kid." The _Tengen_ comments, "Tell me, what do you say to." _pachi_, "this?"

"This," _tokin_.

_Pachi, tokin, pachi, tokin._

'What am I doing, playing this game. I hate _Go..._ It's a worthless game, so why do I want to beat him so badly?'

_Pachi, tokin, pachi, tokin_

'No, if I go in below, he'll do surround me, and if I attach from the right, he'll divide me. I have to attack from above. If I can lead the match into the center, I should be able to cut him.'

_Pachi, tokin, pachi, tokin._

'Why am I getting so excited, it's a stupid game and he's just a stupid title holder. So what if dad died fighting him...'

_Pachi, tokin, pachi, tokin._

'This is stupid, stupid, stupid. I should ju- No, not there!'

_Pachi, tokin, pachi, tokin._

"That was a pretty good match, Souma-kun." The _Tengen_ gives Hitsuji a knowing smile. "Your father would be proud."

Hitsuji's head jolts up from the board. Wide eyed, he stares at the _Tengen_.

"Your style of play is just like his, but you aren't at his level, yet."

Exhaling, Hitsuji slumps back on his chair and allows his mind to clear. He sits up, bringing a hand to his mouth. Knocking his chair over as he rises, Hitsuji makes his way threw a crowd that gathered to watch the game for a bathroom.

…..

Leaning over a sink, Hitsuji dries his face with a handkerchief decorated with sheep3.

"That's it?" Hitsuji asks, looking his reflection in the eye. "I wanted to surpass dad? I wanted to beat someone my dad couldn't?"

With his hands on the sink, Hitsuji slumps his head. "That's so stupid. It's just a stupid game, so why do I want to play more..."

"No, I'll worry about this later." Hitsuji forces the thoughts from his head. "Today, Ayumi and I are suppose to celebrate. So why can't I stop thinking about that match."

Clenching his right hand, Hitsuji takes a final glance at his reflection. Hitsuji leaves the bathroom for the lobby.

"Hitsuji!" Ayumi calls out.

"Hey," Hitsuji turns, smiling.

"So you're Hitsuji," A voice cries joyfully as Hitsuji is grabbed from behind.

"Xiao Lan!" Ayumi cries, "Let Hitsuji go!"

"Who are you?" Hitsuji asks, looking over his shoulder.

"Wow, Nase-san." Xiao Lan comments, beginning to lean on Hitsuji. "He didn't even flinch. Say, any idea on what that crowd's about?"

"Someone was playing the _Tengen_," Hitsuji looks towards the _goban_ room. "I think..."

"_Tengen_?" Xiao Lan furrows her eye brows. "No, he lost his title years ago. The current owner lives in Hokkaido4. Although, he's loosing it this fall at the next _Tengen_ competition. I'm claiming it once I turn pro."

"He isn't th-"

"Hitsuji! How long are you going to stay like that with Xiao Lan!" Ayumi interrupts, pulling Hitsuji away by his arm.

"Sorry..." Hitsuji replies sheepishly. "Anyway, we still need to celebrate."

"Let's go." Ayumi latches herself onto Hitsuji's arm and pulls him away.

"It was a pleasure." Hitsuji turns to Xiao Lan as Ayumi drags him away.

"Play a game with me next time!" Xiao Lan winks, calling after Hitsuji.

"Yeah, sure!"

Hitsuji and Ayumi step outside and begin walking down the street.

"What was that about?" Ayumi asks Hitsuji, blowing up her cheeks. Still holding his arm, she pulls herself closer onto his shoulder. "We're dating and you refuse to play me, but today you meet Xiao Lan-san for the first time, and you're already agreeing to play her?"

"I... don't know. That just... slipped out." Hitsuji pauses to swallow. "I just... had some urge to play. I just want to play right now. Sorry, I'm being weird agai-"

Hitsuji stumbles as Ayumi stops walking. Ayumi breaks her hold and turns to face Hitsuji.

"You want a game?" Ayumi's eyes sparkle as she smiles with anticipation. "You'll play? Come on, let's play all night!"

Ayumi latches onto Hitsuji's arm and forces him to the nearest _go _salon.

…..

The doorknob creaks and turns causing Hitsuji to clench his fists. He sits straight up on the sofa, directing his attention to the entrance.

"Mo-Mother." Hitsuji calls as the door opens.

"Hitsuji?" his mother questions as the door opens. She enters the living room and looks over her son saying, "It's late, why aren't you ready for bed?"

"Mother, I-" Hitsuji repeats himself, breathing quickly.

"Hitsuji, what's bothering you?" His mother steps forward, placing a hand on Hitsuji's arm.

"I- I want-" Hitsuji grits his teeth, forcing himself to speak. "I want to take the pro exam!"

Hitsuji looks down, gripping his knees, as warm tears roll along his face. "I know I said I'd never play, but I- I want to play. There're people I want to beat. So- so please, let me play!"

"Oh, Hitsuji." His mother sits beside Hitsuji, embracing him. "That's wonderful news. When is it?"

"To-tomrrow." Hitsuji replies. "I asked Ayumi, the final date for registration is tomorrow. But the money..."

"Hush, don't worry about that." Hitsuji's mother soothes her son. "It'll all work out."

"I-I"m not doing this because of him..." Hitsuji declares, allowing warm tears to roll down his face. "I'm-I'm doing this because I want to."

"Yes, yes." Hitsuji's mother speaks gently, cradling her son. "We'll take care of this in the morning."

* * *

footnotes

1Graphic novels

2"Center" or "origin of heaven," name of a Go title. Matches are best of five held over a five week period.

3Hitsuji translates into sheep.

4The nothern region of Japan.

* * *

A/N: Another chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. The main point of this chapter was Hitsuji's development and growth. Early on he was shown making progress being around _Go _and towards the end discovers that he wants to play, regardless of the consequences to his health. I hope I was able to convey his mixed feelings about playing _Go _again, and his shock upon discovering that he wants to play. Other psychological issues that were expanded upon was his relationship with his father. Not much said, but I think it's enough to get an idea of what Hitsuji feels. Finally, the romance. Again, not a big part of the story, but it's progressing along. Nase-san is even seen getting jealous of Xiao Lan-san, cute. Oh, I've been trying to hint at this, but Hitsuji and his mother are poor. I don't think I've been too clear on that point.

Let me know what you think,

Thank you,

Warrior Seadra


	4. Chapter 4

_The Call of Go_

Chapter 4

By: Warrior Seadra

Disclaimer, I do not own Hikaru no Go.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Welcome to the _Go _pro exam." The exam proctor announces, silencing everyone in the room. Hidden in the back, Hitsuji looks towards the proctor and takes a deep breath.

"Now, although the exam is still more than a month away, we will be holding the preliminary rounds over the course of the next few days. When we call your name, please come up and draw a ballot from this box. We will be doing this everyday for the preliminaries. The number you draw determines who you play against. Once you acquire three wins, you'll be allowed to compete in the actual exam. The matches will last for five days, continuing until all spots for the exam are filled. Understood? I will now begin."

"Easy," Hitsuji whispers to himself. "I can handle three."

"Kakashi, Hayate." The proctor calls the first name. A silver haired, young man walks forward and draws his number.

"Misaka, Mikoto. Xiao Lan..."

Hitsuji listens, patiently waiting for his name to be called out.

"Nase, Ayumi."

Ayumi steps forward to draw her ballot.

"Ayumi..." Hitsuji grimaces, recalling she will also be taking the exam. "I didn't tell her..."

"So-Souma, Hitsuji." The proctor calls, stumbling on Hitsuji's name.

Hitsuji strides forward, quickly reaching the box. Swallowing, he thrusts his hands into the box and grabs the bottom most ballot he can find. Drawing it, he hands it to the proctor who reads, "Seven."

The proctor whispers to Hitsuji, "Calm down, just take a few deep breaths."

Hitsuji thanks the proctor and turns. He makes his way back into the crowd and with a weak smile, he gives Ayumi a shaky wave.

"Hey, Ayumi." Hitsuji weakly whispers, sitting next to her.

"You didn't tell me you were taking the exam." Ayumi gives Hitsuji a firm look. "When did you register?"

"Last week, right at the last minute. Sorry, I was trying not to think about it." Hitsuji sighs, placing a hand over his stomach. "Nervous?"

"Yeah, I really want to pass this year."

"You'll do fine."

"Not if I play you." Ayumi pouts.

"I'd like to play you," Xiao Lan interrupts, "but not during the preliminaries."

"Ok, everyone." The proctor announces. "Please find the _goban_ assigned to your number and begin playing. You will have two hours each with a break for lunch in the middle.

"See you two for lunch." Hitsuji waves, wearing a polite smile on his face. With his hands in his pockets, he makes his way across the room and mets a silver haired teen at his assigned _goban._

"Kakashi, Hayate?" Hitsuji asks, stepping back upon seeing the teens face.

"Sorry," Kakashi answers, "don't mind my eye. My left contact broke and all I had to replace it with was this red one."

"Pl-please," Hitsuji gestures to the _goban_ as he wraps his left hand around his stomach.

…..

'Lucky,' Ayumi silently rejoices, seating herself in front of her _goban_. 'the person I'm playing is an _insei_ who only recently qualified for the upper classes.'

She and her opponent _nigiri_ and her opponent places the first stone.

'Pachi,' the goban rings from Ayumi's respond.

'Hitsuji really lucked out though. Rumors on the net claim Kakashi's one of this year's favorites. He's definitely someone I don't want to play against. Not ye-'

_Tokin,_ the sound interrupts Ayumi's thoughts, cutting threw the silent room.

_Tokin..._ _tokin... tokin,_ the sound softens with each slice.

'Tha-that was scary.' Ayumi catches her breath, 'No, have to focus.'

'Pachi,' Ayumi plays her hand.

'A mistake!' Ayumi reaches out at the opportunity, '...looks tempting, at some point it'll reveal itself...'

The memory flashes threw Ayumi's mind causing her to stop and hover her hand over the _goban_. Slowly, she retracts her hand and studies the consequences of what her play could lead to.

'That really would have cost me.' Ayumi bites her lip, 'Thanks Hitsuji, you really saved me here.'

'Pachi,' Ayumi decides on a different route of attack.

'Pachi,' her opponent responds.

Ayumi extends her hand to place her next stone. She stops at the sound of hurried footsteps escaping the testing room.

'Hitsu...ji? Is Kakashi-san really that strong?' she questions, watching the back of her retreating boyfriend. 'No, I have to focus on my game first.'

'Pachi.'

…..

"Ah, Souma-kun." Hitsuji hears someone call his name. He stops pacing around the break room and turns to see the _Go_ proctor calling out to him.

"My heart jumped when I read you name." The proctor smiles as he approaches Hitsuji. "But I'm glad, you've finally decided to take the pro exam. Tell me, are your Nase-san's boyfriend?"

"Yes?" Hitsuji replies, taking a step back. He furrows his brows, confused by the proctor's familiarity.

"Ah, I'm Takashi." Takashi-sensei points to himself. "I was part of the _Go _study group you and your father visited all those years ago."

"I-I'm sorry." Hitsuji bows his head. "I can't recall much from back then."

"I understand, that was a painful time for you. I'm glad to see you are doing well. Anyway, I need to get the lunches out for everyone. Good luck on your exam."

Takashi-sensei excuses himself and leaves taking brisk strides. Hitsuji, alone, looks at the sky from a window. "Someone my father knew..."

…..

"Hitsuji!" Xiao Lan covers Hitsuji's eyes. "Come on, let's get lunch!"

"Xiao Lan!" Ayumi cries, pulling the girl's hands away. "Hitsuji, why don't you say something?"

"Lunch... yeah, sure." Hitsuji's voice sounds distant as he continues looking at the sky.

"That's not-" Ayumi clenches her fist as she turns towards her boyfriend. Her glares softens as she releases her breath. "Hitsuji, is something bothering you?"

"I'm just... trying to remember something."

"Like what?" Xiao Lan asks.

"My father would always take me to a _Go _study group he attended." Hitsuji sighs. With a downcast smile, he turns away from the window shaking his head. "We went for years, but I can't even recall who the instructor was."

"Well, it isn't all that important." Hitsuji shrugs. He smiles and asks, "How about we get some ramen?"

"Yeah!" Xiao Lan agrees, latching onto Hitsuji's arm. "Come on, I know the perfect spot."

"Xiao Lan!" Ayumi forces herself between the two as Xiao Lan leads them to the exit. "Get your own boyfriend!"

…..

"Don't worry Hitsuji," Xiao Lan pats Hitsuji's back as the three seat themselves at a booth. "I'm sure you'll win tomorrow."

Hitsuji stares at the girl. Keeping his face expressionless, he remains silent.

"Getting Kakashi was just bad luck." Ayumi reaches for Hitsuji's forearm. "I'm sure tomorrow will be better."

"What are you two talking about?" Hitsuji raises an eyebrow.

"Your game." The two girls respond in unison.

"Yeah?" Hitsuji furrows his eyebrows.

"You rush out of room, didn't you?" Ayumi tilts her head, maintaining her hold on Hitsuji's forearm.

"Oh that," Hitsuji lifts his eyes, recalling the event. With his free hand, he reaches for his tea. "I just... had to get out."

The two girls tilts their heads in confusion, frowning.

Hitsuji swallows his tea and returns the cup onto the table. He pulls his arm free from Ayumi's grasp and takes her hand. "I was just... really nervous. Being in a room with so many _Go_ players, each trying to pass the exam. It just filled the room with a lot of... pressure, so much that it was suffocating. Then I saw Kakashi-san's red contact... That was too much and I lost it."

"But you won?" Xiao Lan frowns, tilting her head.

"I accidentally kept attacking him like a madman. I had no strategy what so ever." Hitsuji breaths deeply. "I calmed down once I finished, but that change from high intensity to low... I just had to get out of there."

"Hitsuji," Xiao Lan takes Hitsuji's free hand into her own. "if you need to distract yourself before the matches start, just come talk to me."

"Thanks Xiao Lan," Hitsuji smiles. "but I'll be fine. I'm ready now."

"Hitsuji, aren't you being a little too casual with Xiao Lan-san?" Ayumi emphases the word san.

"I'm only reciprocating her."

Ayumi remains silent, staring at Hitsuji with a long face. She turns to the Chinese girl, "Xiao Lan-san, what's your excuse?"

"With the way you talk about Hitsuji, I feel like I've known him for years." Xiao Lan grins, holding her head high. "I'd feel rude speaking to him differently."

…..

"I'm home." Hitsuji announces threw his apartment's doorway.

"You're early." His mother responds from the kitchen. "How was it, were you nervous?"

"A bit," Hitsuji enters the living room and collapses on the sofa. Leaning back, he holds his right palm before his face and sighs. "I accidentally went full out."

"Really, how are you feeling?" His mother enters the living room. "Do you need something for your stomach?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Hitsuji shrugs. He rolls over and reaches for a novel. "It won't happen again tomorrow."

"If it starts bothering you again, I've already prepared some tea to help." His mother grabs her purse and walks to her son. She leans down and gives Hitsuji a kiss on the cheek. "I need to get to work, you can tell me more tonight."

"Bye," Hitsuji hears the door close. He crawls off of the sofa and walks to the kitchen for the tea.

…..

"To passing!" Hitsuji, Ayumi, and Xiao Lan cling three juice filled, wine glasses together.

"The other night, on the net," Xiao Lan winks at Hitsuji, grinning. "I was looking at some _Go_ forums and a lot of people were shocked that Kakashi-san failed."

"Hitsuji, whatever you did, please don't do that to me." Ayumi shakes her head.

"That was an accident." Hitsuji blushes, sinking into his seat.

"Oh, come on Nase-san." Xiao Lan nudges Ayumi's side. "You played him the day after. You're not saying that Hitsuji's accident didn't help you win, are you?"

"Exactly!" Ayumi raises her voice. "Kakashi-san was so fidgety, he couldn't even hold his stones."

"Then, yesterday, he lost his third match to Misaka-san." Hitsuji sips his orange juice. "He lucked out."

"Misaka-san is also one of the favorites to win this year." Xiao Lan accepts a bowl from a waiter and passes it to Ayumi.

"She's going to be a tough one." Ayumi accepts the bowl. "Hitsuji, you went three, zero. Help me train. I need to get her back for beating me on the second day."

"As do I." Xiao Lan passes a plate to Hitsuji. "She dominated me the first day and I can not let that slide."

"What do you have in mind?" Hitsuji accepts the plate.

The three thank the waiter and reach for chopsticks.

"Play ten thousand games with me." Xiao Lan states as she splits apart her chopsticks.

"Please pick something realistic." Hitsuji begins eating his food.

"Can you critique my game after eating?" Ayumi asks between bites of her meal.

"The one with Misaka-san?"

…..

"Let's keep meeting up until the exam starts." Xiao Lan walks backwards, facing Hitsuji and Ayumi. She points a finger at Hitsuji, "I'll beat you next time."

"You have a better chance at winning the lottery." Ayumi sticks out her tongue.

"What about those events where pros give lessons?" Hitsuji bites his lips, glancing off to the side. Still avoiding eye contact, he steps to the side and allows Ayumi and Xiao Lan to enter the train station first.

"Playing against a pro would be good practice." Xiao Lan pulls out her wallet.

"Hitsuji, is there anyone you want to play in particular?" Ayumi pays for her train ticket. "If not, sensei mentioned one coming up in a few weeks."

"Oh, I see. Ayumi and I probably aren't good practice for you." Xiao Lan looks up in thought and places a finger on her chin as the three walk to the terminal.

"N-no," Hitsuji waves his hands in surprise, "I just think getting feed back from actual pros would be more helpful than just me."

"It's ok," Xiao Lan uses her arm to cover her face and pretends to weep. A train grows louder as it approaches. "girls like us are no good for you. We understand, don't we Ayumi?"

Ayumi stares at Xiao Lan. She blinks and turns to Hitsuji. "Some friends of mine will be helping out, we might be able to have a team match."

"Did they turn pro last year?" Hitsuji projects his voice over the train.

The train stops at the terminal and its doors slide open. As the three step inside, Ayumi responds, "Some, the others are from the year before."

"Ayumi, I'll play you for the vice captain seat." Xiao Lan declares, looking Ayumi in the eyes. "I refuse to look weak before my future rivals."

"Good luck, I'm not loosing to you." Ayumi stands tall, returning the glare.

The train closes its doors and it begins to move.

…..

"Just play the deciding game the night before we go." Hitsuji sighs, supporting his forehead with his index and middle fingers.

"Fine!" The two girls agree, still glaring at each other.

"Well, here's my stop." Ayumi smiles as the train's arrival signal goes off, "I'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye Hitsuji."

Ayumi gives Hitsuji a hug and departs from the train. The doors close and the train leaves the station.

"Are you dropping high school once you turn pro?" Xiao Lan turns to Hitusji.

"No, I want finishing it."

"Really?" Xiao Lan raises an eye brow. "Your grades are going to plummet, you know?"

"Yeah, I know..." Hitsuji breaths and looks out the window, "but there's only a year and half left and it's something I really want to do. _Also, I want to improve my foreign language abilities_."

"_You're speak Mandarin_?" Xiao Lan gasps, hopping in joy.

"_I can't say much, but it's enough to get by._" Hitsuji looks back to Xiao Lan, smiling as he shrugs. "_My dad had friends who couldn't speak Japanese, so I picked it._"

"_No, that's- that's plenty. It's wonderful. If you need any help, just ask me._" Xiao Lan clasps her hands together before her sparkling eyes.

"Did you become an _insei_ this year?" Hitsuji asks.

"Kinda," Xiao Lan's smile fades. She lifts her head and stares at the ceiling as though recalling distant memories. "Back In China, I was a yán jiū shēng for two years. I was hoping to turn pro before coming to Japan, but no..."

"A-as long as you ke-keep practicing, you'll pass." Hitsuji looks out the window, his eyes shifting as he struggles for something to say.

The train comes to stop and the doors open.

"Sorry, this is my stop." Hitsuji and Xiao Lan say in unison.

They stare at each other in surprise until disembarking passengers bump into them. Smiles widen across their faces and they leave the train.

"This is surprising," Xiao Lan grins as the two exit the train station.

"It is," Hitsuji nods as they turn at a corner.

The two continue walking a few blocks in silence.

"You also... live down this way?" Hitsuji asks, glancing at a bakery's bread display.

"Yeah, I live in an apartment complex with my mom and dad." Xiao Lan responds. "It'll come into view around this corner."

Hitsuji remains silent as they round the corner. He looks around, but only sees one apartment complex. He stares at the building for a moment and then asks, "What high school do you go to?"

"F. North Star Girl's Academy, you?" Xiao Lan replies as they walk down the street.

"Kuoh Academy." Hitsuji responds, keeping pace with Xiao Lan as she enters the the apartment gates.

"Xiao Lan-chan, Hitsuji-kun," the gate keeper waves.

"Enjoying your evening?" He winks, emphasizes the word enjoying.

"We-we're not like that!" Xiao Lan blushes a deep crimson, franticly shaking her head and waving her hands.

Hitsuji hold ups his hand and with a smile, politely shakes his head.

The gate keeper laughs as Xiao Lan and Hitsuji hurry onto an elevator.

"I-I can't believe him!" Xiao Lan stammers, her face a deep crimson. Fuming in rage, she pressing for the seventh floor.

Hitsuji shrugs and leans against a wall, "It's fine as long as he doesn't start any rumors."

Xiao Lan straightens her posture and looks at Hitsuji in surprise. "You're still here! The-then, you're not following me, are you?"

Hitsuji stares at Xiao Lan and shakes his head, sighing. "Did you forget, the gate keeper greeted both of us."

"Ye-yeah, but..." Xiao Lan bites a finger as she fidgets. With her free hand, she repeatedly grips and releases the edge of her shirt. "you di-didn't press a floor number... You're not trying to follow me home, are you? What about Nase-san?"

Xiao Lan points an accusatory finger at Hitsuji as she backs away into a corner at the opposite end of the elevator.

Hitsuji, with a hanging expression, sighs, "Seven hundred seventeen."

"Wh-what?" Xiao Lan uses her arms to cover herself.

"The apartment I live in, seven hundred seventeen."

Xiao Lan calms down and tilts her head. Silently, she appears to consider Hitsuji's words. "Oh, so we're almost neighbors. That's right down the corridor from my house."

The elevator pings and the doors slide open. The two step onto the corridor and continue walking.

"Well, here's my house." Xiao Lan gives a hesitant smile. "Hey, Hitsuji, let's play some more after dinner, ok?"

"Sure," Hitsuji smiles. "I'll see you in a bit."

"Later," Xiao Lan waves, closing her door.

…..

"Come in," Hitsuji opens his door with a polite smile. "I've prepared the _goban_ and some tea."

Xiao Lan excuses herself as she enters Hitsuji's home. In the entrance hall, she removes her shoes.

Hitsuji leads her into the living room and pours her tea.

"Th-thank you." Xiao Lan gives a stiff bow as she accepts the tea.

"Is something wrong?" Hitsuji asks, ignoring the damp lock of hair brushing against his arm.

"Yes! You're being too polite, it's weird!" Xiao Lan explodes, looking up at Hitsuji.

"Re-really?" Hitsuji jumps, flailing his arms. "Being polite is weird? The-then how am I suppose to act?"

"I don't know, just not like that!"

"I'm just doing what I was taught! What about you?" Hitsuji points at Xiao Lan, "You took a shower before coming!"

"I have long hair! It takes time to dry! What's your excuse?"

"When expecting company, both the house and self need to be at their cleanest!"

"That's being weird again!" Xiao Lan breaths deeply and exhales, "But ok, I'm fine now. Sorry, it's my first time visiting a boy, alone. Even if you are with Nase-san, I got nervous. So, let's play already."

Hitsuji unresponsively stares at Xiao Lan's bright smile as he tries to make sense of the situation.

…..

'Pachi' Hitsuji retracts his hand from the board and waits for Xiao Lan's response.

Xiao Lan studies the board for a moment and 'Pachi.' "I've been meaning to ask, but are you left handed or right handed?"

"What do you, 'pachi,' mean?"

Xiao Lan bites her lips as Hitsuji retracts his hand. She appears deep in thought considering her next move, "Well, you used your right against that, 'pachi,' baldy, but I've only ever seen you use your left with everyone, 'pachi,' else."

Hitsuji looks up from the _goban_ and towards Xiao Lan's. He raises an eyebrow, asking, "You saw that game?"

"That's one of the better _Go_ salons around, so I stop by regularly. 'Pachi,' I just happened to see your game from outside the window. So, is it some deep, dark secret you can't tell anyone about?"

'Pachi,' Hitsuji looks to his right hand and clenches it.

'Pachi.'

"Well..." Hitsuji searches for words to say. "I suppose I play with my left because I'm right handed."

"That doesn't make sense." Xiao Lan tilt's her head. "Wouldn't playing with your left distract you from fully concentrating on the game?"

"Apparently, not that much." Hitsuji smiles, 'pachi.'

"What do you-" Xiao Lan frowns, looking down towards the _goban_. "I resign..."

Xiao Lan lifts her head and looks Hitsuji in the eye with a determined expression, "Hitsuji, another game!"

…..

"8:37," Hitsuji reads from the clock as he enters the living room from the door way. "Plenty of time."

Hitsuji flips open his cell phone dials Ayumi's number. He takes a deep breath presses the 'call' button. Taking another breath, he lifts the phone to his ear and waits.

"Hitsuji?" Ayumi's voice resounds.

"Hey Ayumi. I was meaning to call earlier, but," Hitsuji pauses and breaths deeply in an attempt to quell the butterflies in his stomach. "tomorrow... you're free, correct?"

"Yes?" Hitsuji hears curiosity within her voice.

"Great! I-I mean, th-then..." Hitsuji swallows, "let's go out. You know, th-the two of us."

"Really? What do you have in mind?" The excitement in Ayumi's voice gets Hitsuji pacing around the room.

"Four o'clock, we can meet at the Ginza district station."

"I'll see you there! Good night Hitsuji."

"Great, good night, Ayumi." Hitsuji holds his phone to his ear and hears the connection break. He flips the lid shut and holds it within his clenched fist. Tightening his grip, Hitsuji begins laughing, bouncing around in joy.

* * *

A/N: And the pro exam has started. We can all be happy to see that everyone has passed the preliminary. But more importantly than the month to train, Hitsuji clearly only has eyes for Ayumi. I've tried revealing a few other aspects about Hitusji such as his past and the secret between switching his hands. I've also reviled a few hints on how his father influence his development. Some are more obvious than others. Can you find them all? But how is it Hitsuji and Xiao Lan never met you ask? More on that later. Ja ne

p.s. I reposted this chapter because the scene in which Hitsuji and Xiao Lan speak Mandarin didn't emphasis the words how I had them in my word doc. This new version does.

Ja ne


	5. Chapter 5

_The Call of Go_

Chapter 5 (Special Date Chapter)

By: Warrior Seadra

* * *

"Ayumi!" Hitsuji calls, spotting his girlfriend in front of the crowded station. He makes eye contact and quickens his pace. "Sorry, did you wait long?"

"No, I just got here." Ayumi smiles, nervously twirling her hair. "It's been too long since we've gone out like this. Do you anything have in mind? If not, there's a new movie I've been... Hitsuji?"

Ayumi leans towards Hitsuji and waves a hand before him. "Ayumi to Hitsuji, come in Hitsuji. Are you there?"

Hitsuji brushes one of Ayumi's bangs behind her ear and looks deep into her eyes, "Your hair... I really like it."

Ayumi blushes and shyly turns away, tugging at a lock of her hair. "Oh this, I-I just felt like trying something new..."

Hitsuji smiles and steps forward. He nervously takes Ayumi's hand as he pivots to face her. "We-we should get going. You said something about a movie?"

…..

"I don't get it." Hitsuji shakes his head, opening a door.

"Really?" Ayumi looks to Hitsuji as she exits threw the door. "How so?"

Hitsuji follows Ayumi onto the busy street. He turns to a poster on a pillar of the building they exited.

"This guy," Hitsuji points to a character with snow white hair who's waving a staff. "all he did was play around the entire movie."

"That was his inner nature." Ayumi crosses her arms. "He's suppose to act like that."

"Yeah, I can get that, but not all the time. He was sledding away from that nightmare guy to find reinforcements after he got cornered. That entire group actually being able to escape is another problem, but they were laughing." Hitsuji throws his hands before himself. "They should have been terrified, not happy."

"Any other complaints?" Ayumi taps her foot keeping her arms crossed.

"A lot," Hitsuji shrugs. Turning to Ayumi, he gives her a grin. "but how about some ice cream?"

Ayumi's face brightens with a smile as she latches onto Hitsuji's arm. "Let's go."

The two make their way through the crowd and reach the park. With ice cream from a vendor, they sit on a bank of grass before the river. Hitsuji, finishing his ice cream, stands and picks up a flat stone. With a flick of his wrist, the stone flies and skips on the water.

"You can skip stones?" Ayumi gaps as Hitsuji searches for another stone. "That's so cool."

"A bit." Hitsuji holds out a stone, "Here, you try."

"I don't know how." Ayumi stares at the stone in her hand.

"It's easy, first you have to find a thin stone and hold it like this." Hitsuji holds a new stone by its sides within his thumb and index finger. "Then you throw it. It helps to rotate, like this."

Hitsuji places his hands on Ayumi's shoulders and turns her body outward. He then guides her arm out having it follow the line of her body.

"As you unwind, your arm will follow your body and end with a flick of your wrist. The flicking will make it spin, helping it bounce" Hitsuji demonstrates, his stone bouncing three times and sinking on its fourth landing.

"Like this?" Ayumi flings her stone into the water. "It didn't bounce..."

"Close," Hitsuji suppresses a laugh. "try with this one."

Ayumi accepts another stone and throws it into the water.

"Try adjusting your angle." Hitsuji holds out his arm. "Try swinging your arm lower to the ground, like your trying to get below a wall or something."

Ayumi flicks a stone and it hops twice.

"I did it." Ayumi jumps and searches for another stone. Following in her excitement, she continuously succeeds in getting her stones to skip twice, occasionally getting three times.

A stone skips four times across the water.

"Show off." Ayumi pouts, lightly stamping her foot as she turns to her boyfriend.

…..

"You're right." Hitsuji says to Ayumi as they walk under some trees. They walk in a secluded area, off the path and deep within the park.

Ayumi stops walking and looks at Hitsuji, tilting her head.

"It really has been too long since we last went out like this."

"Yeah." Ayumi circles her arms around Hitsuji's and rest her head on his shoulder. "With everything going on, we just got too busy."

"Still..."

"Ever since I learned you play _Go_, that's all we've done when we're together. More so now with the pro exam coming up."

"That's just it." Hitsuji breaks away from Ayumi and gazes deep into her eyes. "You're more than just a _Go_ player to me. I don't want this to stop. There... there's more to us than _Go._ I want to keep seeing you, all of you..."

"Hitsuji..." Ayumi gazes back into Hitsuji's eyes.

"Ayumi, I like being with you because of you."

Ayumi closes her eyes, lifting up her chin.

Hitsuji feels his throat go dry as his breath escapes him. Nervously, he slowly takes Ayumi's hands into his own and stares at her lips. He closes his eyes and slowly lowers his head.

Hitsuji steps back, clutching his nose from a sudden head-butt.

"...se-san!" Hitsuji hears someone calling. "Nase-san!"

Hitsuji opens his eyes and sees Ayumi blushing furiously while trying to casually greet someone hidden by a tree.

"Nase-san, you're taking a walk in the park?"

"Ki-kinda," Ayumi stammers. "Fu-Fuku, why are you here?"

"I passed the preliminaries earlier. I'm need to relax."

"Re-really?" Ayumi gives a weak grin. "Co-congradulations."

"But, I like your summer dress, Nase-san." Hitsuji frowns, looking towards Ayumi's sun dress. Examining it, he discovers he's never seen her wear it before. "I wouldn't have recognized you without your bag."

"Rea-really?" Ayumi responds, beginning to fidget.

"Yeah," Hitsuji hears Fuku laugh. "but you don't look to well. You should go home and lie down. Anyway, I'll see you at pro exam."

"B-bye." Ayumi waves.

"Sorry," Ayumi relaxes and turns to Hitsuji. She links her fingers together and gives a nervous smile, "How's your nose?"

"It's fine, it's fine." Hitsuji sighs and places an arm around Ayumi. The two begin walking towards the path and Hitsuji mumbles. "His timing is what really bothers me..."

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing."

…..

"How about some dinner?" Hitsuji asks Ayumi as they pass through the park entrance.

"Well..." Ayumi's eyes twinkle in her anticipation, "since we're on a date, there's only one place we can go to."

Hitsuji smiles, silently expressing his curiosity by raising an eyebrow.

"The ramen stand near the southern edge of the river."

Hitsuji stops walking. His mind blanks with Ayumi's determined expression engraving itself onto his memory as her words continuously repeat themselves.

Hitsuji's hand trembles slightly. He stills it only for his breath to get caught in his throat. Coughing, he begins to laugh. Using his palm to cover his face, Hitsuji bends over and uses his free hand to hold his stomach.

"Hitsuji!" Ayumi cries in alarm, holding up an uncertain hand.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Hitsuji apologizes, catching his breath. "pff-ahaha. Ayumi... haha."

Hunched over and panting, Hitsuji turns to Ayumi and gives her a sheepish grin. "You're amazing."

Ayumi retracts her hand, jumping in surprise. "Idiot," she grumbles, looking away in embarrassment.

"No really," Hitsuji straightens his posture. He inhales deeply and continues, "you... I could never regret the time you've given me. No dream could ever replace this... this life that's here and now. Ayumi, you truly are spectacular."

"Hitsuji..." Ayumi whispers, shyly turning her gaze towards her boyfriend.

"Ayumi." Hitsuji's eyes connect with his girlfriend's.

Hesitantly, they close the gap between themselves. Ayumi takes hold of Hitsuji's forearms as she lifts her chin.

Hitsuji inhales upon seeing Ayumi's closed eyes. Taking hold of her arms, Hitsuji lowers his head.

Hitsuji jerks Ayumi towards himself. Catching her, Hitsuji uses the momentum to leap back.

Ayumi pushes away from Hitsuji's hold and lifts her head, turning to her boyfriend in fright. "Hi-Hitsuji!" Ayumi gasps at the panick on Hitsuji's face. She feels his heart beat accelerate through his arms.

"So-sorry," Hitsuji forces the words. "le-let's go. Before they see us."

"Who see's us?" Ayumi cries, as Hitsuji tightly grips her hand and pulls her away. "He-hey, Hitsuji?"

Hitsuji remains silent. With a stoic expression, he leads Ayumi threw the crowded streets, occasionally stopping to search their surroundings.

Relief spreads across Hitsuji's face as they reach an empty bench. Sighing, he sits down, drooping his arms beside himself. Hitsuji sits up wide eyed, inhaling sharply. "Idiot..." he sighs, supporting his head with two fingers.

"Hitsuji?" Ayumi questions, biting her lips. Leaning towards him, places a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry," Hitsuji looks to Ayumi. "I over reacted."

Hitsuji turns away, avoiding Ayumi's gaze, "I saw some people from my school and just... panicked."

Ayumi stares at Hitsuji for a moment and blinks. A sound escapes from her throat and leading her to cover her mouth with a hand. Her free arm wraps itself around her side as she bends over trembling.

"Pfftahahahahahaha!" Ayumi bursts.

"A-Ayumi!" Hitsuji jumps to his feet. His face a deep crimson, he stands gritting his teeth. Holding his arms up, he looks around, uncertain on how to react.

"That- pfft, that's too cute!" Ayumi points a finger at Hitsuji, "Freaking out for no reason like that, gyahahaha!"

Ayumi holds her sides, looking to the ground as she continues to laugh.

"I-it isn't that funny." Hitsuji mumbles. He makes an annoyed expression as Ayumi begins to catch her breath.

Ayumi turns to Hitsuji and bursts laughing. Hitsuji sighs, collapsing onto the bench, he decides to wait for Ayumi to finish.

…..

"So-sorry," Ayumi sits next to Hitsuji, resting her head on his shoulder. Bringing a hand to her mouth, she forces down her giggles. "It's just, I almost never see all of you like this."

Ayumi inhales deeply, considering her next words.

"You either look bored, or smile politely." Ayumi closes her eyes, recalling the times she's shared with Hitsuji. "But your real face... hah-ahem, I'm glad. Today's the first time you've actually expressed your faces."

Ayumi trembles, fighting down the laughter from recalling Hitsuji's many expressions.

"So, why did you panic that much?" Ayumi frowns, scrunching her nose, "You're not ashamed of me, are you?"

"Of course not! That's because..." Hitsuji swallows, "they would of third wheeled us all day, completely ruining our date."

Ayumi gasps. She sits up, turning toward Hitsuji. Her eyes sparkling, she pounces upon him, embracing him tightly. She ignores his yelp, forgetting about the surrounding public as they fall over.

…..

"Today could not have been better." Hitsuji glows, leaning back on a railing in an apartment corridor. The street below him loudly brims with life despite the late hour.

"Well, maybe..." Ayumi furrows her eyebrows in though as she looks over the city before her. She leans forward on the railing, supporting herself with her arms, "no, it was perfect."

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Hitsuji steps up from the rail.

"Yeah," Ayumi steps back from the railing. "time to start our training."

The two turn and face one another, taking the other's hands into their own. Lost in the other's eyes, they meet their foreheads.

A door slams somewhere down the corridor causing the two to jump apart.

"It's getting late." Ayumi states as she opens her apartment door. Standing within the door frame, she says, "Good night, Hitsuji."

"Ayumi," Hitsuji calls, preventing Ayumi form turning away.

As Ayumi looks at Hitsuji questioningly, Hitsuji leans forward. He turns his head and kisses her cheek.

"Go-good night." Hitsuji smiles, staring into Ayumi's eyes. He takes a few steps back and turns, his face blushing in the process. His face remains a deep crimson as he walks home, occasionally laughing out or breaking into a run.

* * *

A/N: Here we have Hitsuji and Ayumis' date. I've said a few times that the romance was only going to be happening on the side, but I just had to write this. The only real progress he was character development. Regardless, writing this was one of the hardest things I've ever written. Mainly, I don't know how to write date scenes. I don't know what to say to make a believable date, but the romance did get me jittery. Since I was just having them do random activities that felt date appropriate this chapter may have accidentally come across a bit clichéd, sorry. Please review and let me know what your opinions are.

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6

The Call of Go

Chapter 6

By: Warrior Seadra

* * *

"-uji, Hitsuji," Hitsuji awakens to his mother knocking on his door. "Hitsuji, wake up. You have a visitor."

"Just... a moment." Hitsuji sleepily responds, forcing the blankness from his mind. Hitsuji, hearing his mother great his guest, pushes himself into sitting up. Rubbing his eyes, he moves himself on to the edge of his bed. He stands, stretching and yawning, and changes his cloths. He runs his fingers threw his hair and opens his bedroom door.

"Xiao Lan," Hitsuji smiles, seeing the girl from the hallway. Greeting his mother as he passes her, Hitsuji enters the living room. He stops and bows politely, "Good morning."

"Stop that already, Hitsuji!" Xiao Lan waves her hands, "It's embarrassing. Anyway, I'm here for a good morning match."

"What happened to making reasonable requests...?" Hitsuji sighs, dropping his shoulders as he turns to the clock. "It isn't even nine..."

"Yeah, sorry. I would have come earlier, but I had to finish my chores first." Xiao Lan scratches the back of her head as she smiles in embarrassment.

"Xiao Lan..." Hitsuji maintains his smile as he feels a shiver run down his spine.

"That's the complete opposite of Hitsuji." Hitsuji's mother enters the living room with kettle of tea. She pours three cups and seats herself on the sofa. "If Hitsuji could, I'm sure he would just sleep the entire morning away."

"But really, Souma-san." Hitsuji hears Xiao Lan comment to his mother as he retrieves the _goban_. "I never realized the Hitsuji you always spoke of was the same age as me. I should have realized he was your son before today too..."

"Mother, you know Xiao Lan?" Hitsuji looks to his mother as he places the _goban_ on the table.

"Yes, we took the elevator together every morning." Hitsuji's mother sips her tea as Hitsuji seats himself. "She introduced herself by declaring she was going to be a professional _Go_ player."

Xiao Lan coughs, chocking on her tea. Her face turns red as she tries to make herself smaller. "I was still just a child back then..." Xiao Lan weakly responds.

"Passion for what you love is nothing to be ashamed of." Hitsuji's mother chastises as she rises from the sofa. "Always make the most of the life you've been given."

Hitsuji excuses himself from the room. Leaving Xiao Lan in the company of his mother, he proceeds to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face.

Hitsuji re-enters the room as his mother leaves. He seats himself before the _goban_ and Xiao Lan changes her seat for the chair across from Hitsuji. The two _nigiri_ and, 'pachi,' Xiao Lan plays the first hand.

…..

"Urghhh," Xiao Lan bows her head. "I lost."

"Thank you for the match." Hitsuji returns the bow.

"Do you think I should have gone here instead?" Xiao Lan points at the board. "Or maybe it was this hand here... Maybe if..."

Hitsuji silently sips from his tea, allowing Xiao Lan the opportunity to review the game.

"Wait..." Xiao Lan furrows her eyebrows and turns her face towards Hitsuji. She points at him, exclaiming, "You're just playing around with me, jerk!"

Hitsuji's mother laughs from her seat on the sofa. From the book she's reading, she turns to Xiao Lan. "Xiao Lan-san, please, don't be insulted. Hitsuji will only tease people he's comfortable with."

"Urghh, fine." Xiao Lan sighs, dropping her head. "Nase-san must have it really hard."

"If Hitsuji's like his father..." Hitsuji's mother shakes her head. She trails off upon noticing her son's smile strain, "How did you meet Hitsuji?"

"Nase-san introduced us. We've all passed the preliminaries." Xiao Lan grins.

"Ah, so you are both _insei._ Do tell me if you pass," Hitsuji's mother glances at her son. "Hitsuji doesn't tell me anything. Good luck."

"Thank you." Xiao Lan stands and bows. "I must be going now. Thank you for the hospitality, Souma-san."

Hitsuji accompanies Xiao Lan to the door and bows. "Thank you for visiting today."

Xiao Lan shakes her head, sighing. "This is going to take some getting use to. Thanks for the game, Hitsuji. Guess I'll see you and Nase-san later for more training?"

"Yes, I'll give you call once the details are set."

"Thanks, bye." Xiao Lan walks down the corridor to her apartment.

Hitsuji closes the door and re-enters the living room.

"How are you feeling?" Hitsuji's mother asks her son as he puts the _goban_ in the cabinet_._

"I'm fine, I was playing with my left." Hitsuji turns from the cabinet and goes to the table. He picks up the kettle and tea cups, "Just like for when grandfather and everyone else comes to visit."

Hitsuji enters the kitchen and emerges holding a sponge.

"You playing _Go_ reminds us of Shou. But they'd stop if you tell them."

"No," Hitsuji wipes the table. "I my left's already become my stopper. Saying anything now is silly since I'm going pro. But that's why you've never introduced Xiao Lan and I, right? My condition?"

"Yes," Hitsuji's mother smiles. "now don't forget to tell your grandfather once you pass the exam."

"Mom, that's not for almost two months."

"Yes, but you won't tell us unless we ask." Hitsuji's mother chastises her son, "He's very excited for you and did pay for the exam."

"Fine, I promise."

"Tell him you passed the preliminaries too."

Hitsuji sighs, dropping his shoulders "I promise."

…..

"Hello?" Xiao Lan's voice rings as her front door opens. "Hitsuji?"

"I'm off to meet Ayumi for our training. Will you still be joining us?"

"Yeah, but why didn't you call?"

"Sorry," Hitsuji drops his gaze as he glances to the side. "I don't know your number."

"Just let me tell my mom." Xiao Lan lifts her eyes and she bites her lower lip, as though attempting to remember something, as she re-enters her house. Through the door, Hitsuji hears Xiao Lan laugh. The door opens and Xiao Lan steps out, she giggles while holding her phone. "You're right. What's your number? I'll give you a call."

Hitsuji and Xiao Lan exchange numbers as they reach the elevator. They step out of the elevator on the first floor, greet the guard who winks at them, and leave for the train station.

"Ayumi." Hitsuji calls, spotting his girlfriend sitting on a bench outside the train station.

"Hitsuji!" Ayumi stands. She blushes slightly as she turns her head towards Hitsuji. Her bliss dissipates into disappointment and her shoulders drop as she says, "and Xiao Lan-san."

"I'm very happy to see you too, Ayumi-san." Xiao Lan gives a fake smile.

"No, sorry." Ayumi holds her hands before herself. "You just surprised me."

"What, afraid to share?" Xiao Lan juts her chin to the side in offense as she grabs onto Hitsuji's arm. "I don't know what you're thinking, but this is for the pro exam."

"Xiao Lan," Ayumi cries, attempting to pull Hitsuji's arm from the girl's grasp. "let go!"

Hitsuji, with a smile on his face, feels a sigh within his mind. He glances to a clock, patiently waiting for the two girls to finish their cat fight.

…..

'Pachi,' Hitsuji releases a black stone from his left hand. 'Pachi,' the bald owner responds with a white stone.

Hitsuji studies the _goban_ and draws a stone, 'pachi.' He invades the heart of the owner's territory.

'Pachi,' the owner isolates Hitsuji's invading stone.

Hitsuji ignores the retaliation and 'pachi,' continues attacking.

The two continue exchanging hands and Hitsuji slowly bridges a path into the center of the owner's territory.

'Pachi,' the owner plays a hand.

"I resign." Htisuji bows his head in defeat.

"Again?" Ayumi turns to Hitsuji. She places a hand on his shoulder and examines his board. 'Pachi,' the ringing of a stone on a _goban_ startles Ayumi. With a smirk, she returns her attention to her game.

"Please, another game." Hitsuji looks to the owner. His eyes burn with determination.

"Five stones?" The owner smirks as light reflects of his upheld head. "Let's play."

Hitsuji and the owner bow performing the customary greetings. Hitsuji stares at the _goban_ for eleven minutes. Narrowing his eyes, he extends his hand.

'Pachi.'

…..

"Not the best way to start your training, huh?" Xiao Lan asks. Seated next to Hitsuji in a restaurant booth, she pats his back.

"But you start beating him towards the end, right?" Ayumi glares at Xiao Lan from across the table. She puts down her soda and asks, "What was the final score?"

"Two to seven," Hitsuji leans back against his seat. Resting his head on the wall, he looks up towards the ceiling. "I lost the last game too."

Hitsuji smiles, remembering himself, and leans on the table with his arms. He reaches for a french fry asking, "How were the other players?"

"Terrible," Ayumi shuts her eyes in resignation as she clenches a fist before herself. Her fist trembling, she continues, "even with a ten stone handicap, they lost. Ten stones, we gave them ten stones."

"Other than the owner, they all suck." Xiao Lan sips her soda threw a straw. "Maybe that salon they recommended will be better. Want to check it out afterwards?"

"Maybe tomorrow." Ayumi puts down her burger and wipes her mouth with a napkin, "Instead, Hitsuji, play a game with me."

Ayumi gives Hitsuji a shy smile, slightly leaning back in her seat. Hitsuji returns the smile. He leans towards his girlfriend and reaches for her hand.

"What?" Xiao Lan slams her hand on the table causing the two to jump, "Nase-san, not fair!"

"Not fair?" Hitsuji recalls he and Ayumi aren't alone. He repositions his arms on the table and turns to Xiao Lan raising an eye brow.

"Well, if you put it like that..." Xiao Lan giggles bashfully, admitting defeat. She scratches her cheek and says, "But, maybe... maybe we could have a study night sometime? Nase-san, you could even spend the night."

"That's a great idea. Where should we meet up?" Ayumi turns to Xiao Lan.

"I'm thinking my house. On the days when my parents come home late. Just, let me ask first."

Hitsuji leans back on his seat. Maintaining his smile, he gives a silent sigh of resignation. "My house could also work. My mom also sometimes doesn't come home until late." Hitsuji looks to his food and takes a bite from his cheeseburger.

Ayumi smiles brightly and says, "So, how about we go back to the salon afterwards and have our match?"

…..

"I'm home." Hitsuji announces, stepping into his apartment. He removes his shoes and enters the living room.

"Welcome home," Hitsuji's mother puts down a book. "how was your training?"

"I lost to the owner. The score was two to seven." Hitsuji sighs, dropping on the sofa next to his mother.

"That's great." Hitsuji's mother smiles.

"Yeah!" Hitsuji leans forward, smiling brightly. He rests his arms on his knees, saying, "A few more games, and I would have passed him."

"By loosing, you find someone to defeat." Hitsuji's mother clasps her hands together. She makes a distant smile, as though recalling something happy from long go. "Just like Shou would say."

Hitsuji's expression sullens. He glances to the floor saying, "I don't really remember."

Hitsuji's mother gasps, holding a hand over her mouth. She looks to Hitsuji and smiles sadly upon seeing her son's pained sorrow. She spreads out her arms and tightly embraces her son, holding him close to herself. "Oh Hitsuji, you know it isn't like that."

"He'd still be here." Hitsuji scowls, his hands' gripping themselves. "All because he wanted to play that game! We wouldn't have to live like this if he... If he ca-cared about... he-he wouldn't have gone! He should have just stayed home!"

Hitsuji begins to shake, crying softly in his mother's arms.

…..

Gently, Hitsuji opens his palms. He pulls away from his mother, wiping away his tears with his hands. "Bu-but I'm different. To- to me, there are more important things than _Go._"

Hitsuji's mother sadly stares at her son as he rises to his feet.

Hitsuji breaths deeply saying, "I have to get ready for bed."

"Good night, Hitsuji."

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone, here's chapter six and it's back to the story. It's a bit shorter than my usual, but some significant revelations were made or hinted at. Mainly, Hintsuji's relationship with his father. As we know, he doesn't like him too much, here I was trying to reveal why without actually having him say it out front. Do tell me if the delivery was satisfactory or how it could have been improved. We also have some more knowledge on why Hitsuji plays left handed. I think I've said enough for all of you to piece it together. Take a guess, please. Most importantly, we now know why Hitsuji and Xiao Lan never met each other despite being neighbors. His mother prevented them. Although, I don't feel I did a really good job on portraying Histuji and Ayumis' relation ship change after that kiss. The first kiss Hitsuji has ever given a girl. Thank you for reading, please review.


	7. Chapter 7

_The Call of Go_

Chapter 7

By Warrior Seadra

* * *

"Another game." Xiao Lan demands from across the _goban._

Hitsuji sips tea. "Four stones, again?" he asks, setting his tea cup across Xiao Lan's. He momentarily glances to the clock.

She nods, affirming the condition. "I refuse to put down more stones than that baldy." Determination radiates from the girl as she places her handicap.

"Please," the two bow.

'Pachi,' Hitsuji claims the center of the board.

"You're playing _tengan_?" Xiao Lan gaps. Her astonishment melds into a grin. "That's pretty bold."

'Pachi,' Xiao Lan attacks Hitsuji's stone. 'Pachi,' Hitsuji counters her strike.

"This is training." Hitsuji smirks.

Xiao Lan studies the _goban_ and 'pachi,' continues attacking Hitsuji's stone.

'Pachi,' Hitsuji's stone appears, as Xiao Lan releases her stone. Xiao Lan's hand jumps back in shock. She blinks, regaining her composure, and studies Hitsuji's counter. 'Pachi,' Xiao Lan stakes territory away from Hitsuji's stones.

As Xiao Lan pulls back her hand, 'pachi'. Hitsuji's stone cuts across the _goban, _attacking Xiao Lan's territory.

The two continue battling. Hitsuji ruthlessly strikes Xiao Lan the moment she releases her stones, slashing each of her formations in turn. With each hand, Hitsuji pushes Xiao Lan further, cutting deeper into her territory.

"I resign." Xiao Lan drops her head in shame. Her bangs drape across her face, covering her eyes from view.

Hitsuji exhales. He leans back on his seat, relaxing his tenseness. "Urk!"

"Hitsuji!" Xiao Lan jumps, reaching out to the boy as he jolts forward. Hitsuji leans on the table with his arm while covering his mouth.

Hitsuji wretches his face and swallows. Breathing deeply, his hand reaches out for the tea. He brings the tea to his lips and drinks. His cup empty, he sighs while forcefully placeing it on the table.

"Hitsuji," Xiao Lan stands next to the teen while placing a hand on his shoulder. "what happened? Are you sick?"

"No, no," Hitsuji holds up his hand as he shake his head. Avoiding Xiao Lan's eyes, he says, "just... just that... it's the pressure I mentioned the other day. Tense _Go_ gets to me."

"A-are you going to be fine for later today? If it's too much, you should just rest."

"No," Hitsuji resolves, facing Xiao Lan's eyes. "if I'm becoming a pro, then this is something I need to overcome. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I just need some rest." Hitsuji smiles, appreciating Xiao Lan's concern.

"If you say so..." Xiao Lan murmurs. She bites her lower lip and furrows her eyebrows.

"Relax," Hitsuji dismisses Xiao Lan's concern with a flick of the hand. He reaches for his tea cup and tea pot as he continues, "more importantly, you're placing five stones next time, right?"

Xiao Lan's hand jumps from Hitsuji's shoulder. She blinks quickly, saying, "Wh-what?"

Hitsuji chuckles and gestures to the _goban_. "Although you've improved, you still lost."

Xiao Lan sighs, dropping her head. She massages her temples while turning away from the teen. "We'll see. For now, you just get some rest."

Hitsuji smiles as he reaches across the _goban_. Xiao Lan's hands rub against his as helps him pick up the _Go _stones. Hitsuji rises from his seat and stores the _goban. _He turns to Xiao Lan and sees her to the door.

"Same time as before, right?" Xiao Lan asks Hitsuji through the doorway.

"Yes, I'll stop by again."

"Thanks," Xiao Lan smiles. She jabs Hitsuji with a finger, "Just make sure to rest properly until then. Later."

"Bye," Hitsuji watches Xiao Lan walk to her apartment and enter. He closes his house door and walks to a closet.

"I still have to call grandfather, but first..." Hitsuji trails off. He opens the closet door and pulls out a broom.

…..

"Hitsuji!" Xiao Lan's voice rings through the apartment. Hitsuji hears her shuffle around the entrance room as his front door shuts. "Hey, Hitsuji!"

"Xiao Lan?" Hitsuji questions, peeking his head from the office room.

"There you are." Xiao Lan grins. She takes brisk steps towards Hitsuji, "Since Souma-san left for work, would you li- _What are you doing_?"

Xiao Lan stomps her foot upon seeing Hitsuji in the office. With her hands on her hips, she leans forward, chiding in Mandarin. "_That is not resting! Give me that._" Xiao Lan snatches the duster from Hitsuji's hand and sighs.

"Xiao Lan, I'm fine." Hitsuji smiles, reaching for the duster. "Besides, I'll be done once I get these cabine-"

Xiao Lan pulls her arm away. "Y_ou sit down_!" Xiao Lan forces Hitsuji into the office chair and walks to the cabinets. With the duster, she begins to clean.

"_Idiot, resting and cleaning are not the same thing. Once I finish here, you're coming over!_"

"Xiao Lan, I'll be fi-"

"_Like hell you will!_" Xiao Lan turns to glare at Hitsuji. "_You're going to come over, eat lunch,_ _and then watch anime with me until it's time to go! Got that_?"

"_Yes._" Hitsuji sighs in resignation. He decides to call his grandfather later.

…..

"That was very delicious," Hitsuji, holding a train handrail, gives Xiao Lan a light bow. "thank you."

"Really, then why didn't you thank me earlier?" Xiao Lan crosses her arms from her seat as she accepts Hitsuji's compliment.

"Something would keep interrupt." Hitsuji tries to avoid bumping other passengers as he shrugs, "Did you cook it yourself?"

"Yeah," Xiao Lan grins. "My grandmother taught me that dish before I moved to Japan. But I'm surprised, do you really not watch any television?"

"You've seen my living room. We can't afford a television."

The train comes to stop at the station and the two navigate their way through the crowd onto the platform. They continue and exit the station.

Hitsuji searches for Ayumi when he feels Xiao Lan beginning to grab his arm. He steps forward, freeing himself from her grasp. He looks to Xiao Lan's eye and follows her line of sight to spot Ayumi.

Hitsuji smirks, "I've been wondering, but do you do this on purpose?"

"Yeah, Nase-san is really fun to tease." Xiao Lan whispers.

"Just be careful you don't over do it." Hitsuji quietly says. Smiling he takes quick steps towards his girlfriend.

…..

"This must be the place." Xiao Lan says, opening a door.

A bell above the door rings as Xiao Lan, Ayumi, and Hitsuji enter a _Go _salon.

An older lady walks to the service counter and says, "Welcome, it's five hundred yen per student." She smiles and slides a log book across the counter top.

Hitsuji feels a discomfort. He looks around the _Go _salon and finds many of the guests giving him and his friends curious gazes. Ignoring them, Hitsuji turns to clerk and pays his entrance fee. He feels a stare as he signs the log book and looks up. The clerk too gazes at him. She smiles, noticing Hitsuji's confusion and says, "I assume you three would like to play our strongest customers."

"Ye-yes, please." Hitsuji slightly bows his head.

"Have a seat," the clerk gestures to a table. "they'll be with you in a moment."

The trio seat themselves and Ayumi whispers from her the middle seat, "Hitsuji, do you know these people?"

"No?" Hitsuji questions, "Maybe teenagers are rare here?"

"Maybe, but Hitsuji," Xiao Lan whispers. "aren't they looking at you the most?"

"Isn't that because I came in with two girls?"

"Maybe..." Ayumi and Xiao Lan trail off as their opponents appear.

"Say," an older man sits down before Hitsuji. "let's make this interesting. How about a team match?"

"Sounds like fun." Hitsuji nods. He turns to Ayumi and Xiao Lan, "How about it?"

The two grin while Xiao Lan also sneaks a wink.

Hitsuji faces his opponent and says, "Then, please." while bowing.

"By the way, I'm the owner. Beat me and I'll let you come for free." The owner replies while bowing.

They _nigiri_ and, 'pachi.' Hitsuji pulls his left hand from the board.

'Pachi,' his opponent responds.

From the side, Hitsuji hears Ayumi and Xiao Lan place their stones. He looks back to the board and finds his opponent hasn't placed his hand. Finding his opponent in deep though, Hitsuji excuses himself and orders tea from the counter.

With tea in his hand, Hitsuji returns to his game. With a glance to the _goban_, he understands the intention of the owner's hand. Hitsuji sips his tea. As he considers where to play his next stone, he glances up to his opponent.

'_They're right_,' he thinks to himself, recalling Ayumi and Xiao Lans' comments. Turning his head slightly, he uses his peripheral to observe the surrounding players. '_I am being stared at. Well then, I'll just give them a game to remember.'_

'Pachi,' Hitsuji removes his hand from his stone.

…..

"Excuse me," Ayumi stands from the table and turns away from the _goban_. She looks around the salon for the bathroom only to find many of the customers are still sneaking glances at Hitsuji.

'_It's been two hours._' she says to herself, '_What's with these people?_'

She walks to the back of the salon, passing tables decorated with various pictures. One cabinet displays a stuffed, black sheep.

'_Although, it's really the older ones who keep looking at him._' She realizes as she enters the bathroom. '_Creepy_.'

Ayumi exits the bathroom. As she walks back to her _goban_, she glances at a table. She stops.

Ayumi grabs a picture. She examines the smiling child playing _go_ within the frame. "Hi-Hitsuji...?"

…..

"Hitsuji!" Ayumi grabs her boyfriend's arm. Many of the customers in the salon turn their heads at the commotion.

"A-Ayumi?" Hitsuji looks to his girlfriend. Unlike everyone else's expression of confusion, Hitsuji furrows his eyebrows in concern, "What's wro-"

"Come with me!" Ayumi cuts Hitsuji off and drags him from his seat. The eyes of the many onlookers pop open upon witnessing a sudden abduction. Whispering about Ayumi's boldness breaks out within the shop.

"Ayumi, what's wrong?" Hitsuji struggles to maintain his balance as Ayumi drags him to the back of the salon. "Hey, Ayumi!"

The _Go _players watch Hitsuji being dragged to the back of the salon. While some return to their games, most give Xiao Lan perplexed expressions.

"Maybe..." Xiao Lan shrinks in her seat as she notices everyone staring at her, "it's a kind of lover's quarrel?"

…..

"Hitsuji," Ayumi points at a collage of pictures on the wall. "what is this?"

"This is you, right?" She accuses her boyfriend.

Ayumi studies the young boy within the collage. While in many of the pictures he sits behind a _goban,_ in others he's carried or tossed in the air by a man. _'His father...' _Ayumi concludes from the resemblance.

'_He's even playing with the owner.'_ Ayumi realizes as she continues studying the pictures.

Ayumi turns to Hitsuji saying, "Hey Hitsu-"

Ayumi's eyes widen upon seeing Hitsuji holding a small, black, stuffed sheep within his arms.

"Hi-chan..." Hitsuji mutters, stroking the old doll.

"Hitsuji?" Ayumi takes a small step towards her boyfriend. She leans closer to his face and finds he's biting the inside of his lip. "Hitsuji, what's wrong?"

"Ayumi?" Hitsuji blankly looks to Ayumi. He blinks through his gaze, lost in thought. "Sorry, it's just... Hi-chan, I thought I lost him..."

As Hitsuji looks down to the sheep within his arms, the shine within his eyes dim.

…..

"Ayumi, what's going on?" Xiao Lan asks Ayumi as she returns to the front of the salon. "What's Hitsuji doing?"

"Hitsuji...he's... umm... " Ayumi glances towards her boyfriend, "I think he's confused, he called that doll Hi-chan."

"There's no problem." the owner says from his seat, "It's been a long time since we've seen our Hi-chan1."

"Hi-chan?" Xiao Lan tilts her head as she furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"No, I guess he's too old for that name now." The owner scratches his chin and chuckles, "But wow, were we surprised to see him. Looks like he forgot about us."

"That's not too surprising, though." The clerk says from the counter. She looks towards Hitsuji and smiles sadly, "He's just like his father. Although Shou-kun never came in with two girls."

"Oy, he's coming back." An older customer calls out.

"Ayumi, Xiao Lan," Hitsuji says as he approaches the two girls. "sorry, but I'll be leaving a bit early today."

Hitsuji gives the two a bow and turns for the door. Ayumi calls, "Hitusji." as he stops to thank the clerk and owner.

Ayumi approaches her boyfriend and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Yeah." Hitsuji gives a soft smile. He gives Ayumi a final glance and turns, leaving the salon.

"I'm glad," The owner says as the door shuts itself. "I thought for sure he quit _Go_."

The owner turns to Ayumi, "You're his girlfriend, right? What's Hitsuji-chan been up to?"

"Wha-what?" Ayumi blankly stares at the owner.

"Don't mind him." The clerk walks up and flicks the owner's balding head. She turns to Ayumi, "Let me explain. Hitsuji-chan use to come here all the time with his father, Shou-kun. This was what, ten years ago?"

Numerous murmurs of agreement rise from the customers. Ayumi looks around to find many intently listening to clerk's story.

"That boy was quite spirited about _Go_. Everyday was one thing or another with him. Then all of it stopped." The clerk sighs, pursing her lips.

"What?" Xiao Lan presses, "What happened?"

With a breath, the clerk continues, "The day before Hitsuji-chan's birthday, actually we were going to celebrate it here. As I was saying, Shou-kun was on his way to a title match... That other driver was fine. Being completely drunk and ignoring the light..." The clerk grits her teeth as she recalls the memory.

"Hitsuji-chan never came back." The owner wraps his arm around the clerk, "Regardless, he's turned into quite a young man."

"When Hitsuji and I first met, he adamantly refused to play _Go_." Ayumi mentions.

"Really?" The owner furrows his eyebrows. He face relaxes into a gentle smile, "Yet his play has matured so much."

Ayumi looks to the ceiling. With a sigh, she says, "Next thing I know, he's siting next to me taking the pro-exam."

"He's taking the pro-exam!" A voice shouts from within the store. Various customers begin gossiping about the _Go _world's future.

Mention of the "_Tengen _moving to a new owner,"is a curious comment Ayumi hears.

…..

Hitsuji sits before his father's memorial. Between them the old _goban_. Hitsuji places a black stone the board with his left hand, _'Tokin'_. As he reaches for a white stone, he examines a _kifu_ held by his right hand. Various _kifu_ blanket the floor around him.

* * *

1Hitsuji's name means sheep, Hi-chan sounds cute.

* * *

A/N: It's been a while since my last update. I feel as though the start of this chapter is bit slow, but then picks up during the middle. That last scene is suppose to be a bit symbolic. Can you try guessing the message I'm try to show there? Please do try in a review. It'll help me know how I can improve as a writer. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Ja ne.


End file.
